A Beautiful Lie
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Deseaba con tanta intensidad a la mujer de la cual no estaba seguro de conocer siquiera el nombre. Ansiaba el misterio que envolvía su vida. Amaba la hermosa mentira que ella representaba.


**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin embargo, la idea y escritura de la historia en sí es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><span>Recomendación musical:<span> _"Hurricane" 30 Second To Mars._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.:A** _Beautiful_ **Lie:.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto introductorio:<strong>

_El hombre que deseaba la mujer misterio._

En su oscuridad completa, aquella que se había convertido en el bálsamo de su soledad, escuchaba atentamente la paz ser rota por el intenso sonido de la lluvia que azotaba contra las ventanas. Miraba fijamente un punto abstracto en el techo, algo que realmente no podía ver; todo era oscuridad, infinita y cruel, avasalladora y enfermiza. No deseaba moverse, su respiración calmada se arrebataba en suspiros frustrados por continuación de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos, de los que podían consumir vivo a una persona, de vivencias pasadas ocurridas en noches similares a aquella: noches de tormenta. Tormenta que _ella_ volvió calamidad.

Desnudo sobre la cama, con el cuerpo húmedo luego de la reciente ducha, cerraba los ojos y era apenas consciente que todavía respiraba; el subir y bajar pausado de su pecho se lo corroboraba, pero nada más podía asegurar a quien lo viese que aún seguía con vida. Inmóvil y entregado, preso de sus recuerdos y dudas, del misterio que envolvía su vida, de la patética rutina que se vio rota por la llegada de aquella mujer de grandes ojos, de mirada tan intensa que sentía que le robaba una pequeña porción de su alma cada vez que lo observaba fijamente. Le temía, podía asegurarlo, aunque en algún momento aseguró que sólo la deseaba físicamente, con el paso del tiempo aquella atracción se transformó en obsesión por su enigmática presencia, en la necesidad de saber quién era, en romperla y estudiar cada pedazo de su vida, leer sus pensamientos, consumirla y obligarle a contar su historia, sus motivos y ambiciones, los por qué de cada cosa que desconocía y exigirle una respuesta acertada que le hiciera entender cuándo las cosas se voltearon y él se transformó en el sometido, el cómo que lo hiciera comprender por qué ella llegó a saber todo y él no supo nada.

Su mente se veía constantemente invadida por esa mujer, incluso cuando intentaba alejarla, cuando retomaba el camino normal de la vida rutinaria a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, ella aparecía sin más junto a todas sus intrigas y el constante misterio que envolvía sus silencios y actos, sus movimientos siempre acertados, sus palabras con vacíos inmensos que despertaban más dudas, sus constantes desapariciones y por sobretodo sus profundos ojos plagados de odio.

Ella, la mujer de la cual no estaba seguro de saber su verdadero nombre, esa que lo hizo conocer su lado oculto, ese que nunca imaginó fuese parte de sí. Esa mujer logró que él aceptara al Neji Hyūga cautivo, el prisionero de sus ideales; ese hombre insatisfecho de la vida, el que reprimía sus impulsos más oscuros, aquel que acataba órdenes y permitía que otros dirigieran su vida. Fue ella la que abrió la jaula que lo mantenía prisionero y él sólo tuvo que expandir sus alas, pero antes de emprender el vuelo, se acobardó y desistió temiéndole a la libertad completa, pero aunque seguía dudando de buscar su propio camino, había algo diferente, un nuevo Neji: el verdadero. El mismo hombre que yacía desnudo sobre la cama de su habitación, ésa que guardaba tantos secretos, ésa que conocía al auténtico Neji Hyūga, él que ella despertó, sometió e hizo estallar, arder y quemarse en su propia lujuria.

El hombre que deseaba sin tregua a una mujer que desaparecía constantemente, a una que parecía no existir más que en sus recuerdos; en el sabor de su boca, en la lengua húmeda y caliente que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, en su olor particular y su cuerpo… ese cuerpo que se transformó en el templo de su pecado y mentiras: su perdición. Y esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que lo asediaban cada vez que cerraba los propios.

El viento y la lluvia golpearon con fuerza haciendo retumbar los ventanales de su departamento, la oscuridad se vio rota por un rayo y pronto el trueno estalló demasiado cerca. Se sobresaltó sin quererlo y fue consciente entonces del frío que asolaba el lugar. Decidió cubrirse en un intento vano por acabar con las esperanzas. El olor de ella se había extinguido.

Esa noche tampoco aparecería. Pronto serían seis meses; era hora de olvidarla.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Bueno, esta es otra historia que me carcome la cabeza hace muchísimo tiempo. Había escrito esta primera parte hace bastante, pero hoy por fin me decidí a publicarla.

Espero que escuchen la canción que sugerí al principio, fue mi inspiración para esta historia, así como también hay algunas partes del vídeo que planeo incluir para más adelante, aunque es para que se hagan una idea de lo que pienso relatar.

Espero sus comentarios si es que les interesa que continúe la historia.

Nos leemos.


End file.
